Problem: We can measure temperature in two different common units: degrees Celsius and degrees Fahrenheit. The variable $F$ represents the temperature in degrees Fahrenheit that is equivalent to $C$, the temperature in degrees Celsius. $F=32+1.8C$ What is the temperature increase in degrees Fahrenheit that is equivalent to a temperature increase of $10$ degrees Celsius?
The rate of change of the equation is $1.8$ degrees Fahrenheit per degree Celsius. To find the temperature increase in degrees Fahrenheit, we can multiply the rate of change by $10$, the temperature increase in degrees Celsius. $1.8 \dfrac{^\circ\text{F}}{\cancel{^\circ\text{C}}} \cdot 10\,\cancel{^\circ\text{C}}=18^\circ\text{F}$ A temperature increase of $18$ degrees Fahrenheit is equivalent to a temperature increase of $10$ degrees Celsius.